mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Персонажи строят рожи
Дерпи - не единственный персонаж, которого знают по глупым лицам. Другие персонажи также могут делать это во время странных событий, и иногда и умышленно. Первый сезон Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Заносчивый грифон Snips derping S1E6.png|Хвастунишка Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Укрощение дракона Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Единство противоположностей Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Rainbow Dash -So boring!- S1E10.png|Незваные гости Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Осенний забег AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Интуиция Пинки Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Звуковая радуга Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Мастер взгляда Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|Шоу талантов AngryDog S01E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Яблоки раздора Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|История знаков отличия AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Попытка ревности SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|День рождения Fluttershy -You're going to LOVE ME!- S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Lying Applejack S02E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Нулевой урок Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Затмение Луны Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|Пусть лучший победит! VeryScared S02E08.png|Таинственный защитник Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|День семьи Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Новорождённые пони Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|Пропажа Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|Настоящий друг Like whatever S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|Давно пора Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Pinkie Pie --We have to protect 'MMMM'!-- S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Discord surprised S03E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Только для любимцев Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Twilight -everything's NOT going to be fine- S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Замко-мания Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Полет к финишу Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Суперпони Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Третий лишний Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese -to a goof off!- S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Rarity -I love being covered in mud!- S4E13.png|Будь проще! Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Sweetie -Oh, yeah- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Пони, которая присматривает за мной Rainbow -He's a rock!- S4E18.png|Мод Пай Sweetie Belle -she left for Canterlot!- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Честная сделка Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Discord to Tirek, -It's mostly for Fluttershy- S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Music to My Ears Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|Player Piano Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie messed up EG2.png|Радужный рок Пятый сезон Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer -QUIET!- S5E2.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png|Блум и тень Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Braeburn grinning nervously S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Crew members in horse masks hidden frame S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Twilight Sparkle -the cake!- S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Rarity looking half-asleep S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Fashion Plate happily anticipating the new dress S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Rainbow Dash shocked S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity bites her lower lip with excitement S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Big Mac acting silly to make Apple Bloom feel happy S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Diamond Tiara acting snooty S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie completely loses her cool S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Applejack gagging S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png|Мастер страха Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|Хуффилды и МакКолты Applejack -Really--; Pinkie grinning S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Starlight pauses in her anger S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer clapping her hooves S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png|The Science of Magic Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png|All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png|Photo Finished Sunset Shimmer -Where's the portal-!!- EG3.png|Игры дружбы Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Starlight biting her lower lip S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer considerably scared S6E1.png Pinkie bares a huge grin at Starlight S6E1.png Pinkie Pie baring a big party grin S6E1.png Spike with a big smug grin S6E1.png Rarity holding in her laughter S6E1.png Pinkie Pie with a hmm face S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle --I know!-- S6E1.png Starlight becomes a nervous wreck S6E1.png Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued --of course I am!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious --never better!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --being a father is amazing!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --wonderful and amazing-- S6E1.png Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Twilight --wish there was a way to do both-- S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer about to be sly S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle --take it easy-- S6E1.png Twilight --keep an eye on the baby-- S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer stunned with fear S6E1.png Spike --your whole future depends on this-- S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blank stare S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blushing S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking --I don't know!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to cry S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Pinkie shocked by Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie pushes Flurry Heart away from her face S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to land onto Shining Armor's hooves S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png Flurry Heart in Pinkie's hooves about to sneeze S6E2.png Twilight --that was even close to what we needed!-- S6E2.png Sunburst --Well, you were wrong, okay-!-- S6E2.png Sunburst --I'm not an important wizard!-- S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Spike shocked S6E2.png Shining, Pinkie, RD, AJ, and Spike happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mane Six scared S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie startles passengers S6E3.png Pinkie makes her face smile S6E3.png Rarity --I need to scour the city for the most perfect location-- S6E3.png Rarity --the beauty-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie emphasizes on the D in --PSSSD-- S6E3.png Rarity --...PSSSD-- S6E3.png Pinkie --...PSSSD...-- S6E3.png Rarity grinning awkwardly S6E3.png Rarity acting --Oh, why, thank you for the kind assistance-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png Pinkie Pie in a tizzy S6E3.png Pinkie Pie pounding on store door S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Rarity orders a two-mile-high hot fudge sundae S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --I don't have any present for her-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --it'll be the worst-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie takes another deep breath S6E3.png Rarity slowly losing her mind S6E3.png Rarity mumbling unintelligibly S6E3.png Rarity about to go crazy S6E3.png Rarity explodes --WHAT-!-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --really really really-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie puts on a pleading face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie repeating herself --really really really-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie hugging her party cannon S6E3.png Pouch Pony --if you really wanna give that sister of yours-- S6E3.png Pouch Pony --give up your party cannon-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie unsure what to do S6E3.png Pinkie Pie very indecisive S6E3.png Rarity gasps with shock S6E3.png Rarity --you gave away your cannon-!-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Maud her gift S6E3.png Rarity getting very impatient S6E3.png Rarity looking at Pinkie Pie's present S6E3.png Rarity trying to hide a secret S6E3.png Maud Pie --where's her cannon--- S6E3.png Pouch Pony looking annoyed at Maud S6E3.png Pouch Pony looking freaked S6E3.png Pinkie Pie saying --PSSSD-- again S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --PSSSD...-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --W-- sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating --R-- sound S6E3.png Rarity accentuating --PSSSD...-- S6E3.png Rarity accentuating --W-- sound S6E3.png Rarity accentuating --R-- sound S6E3.png Знаки отличия Apple Bloom blushes in embarrassment S6E4.png Big Mac stops himself S6E4.png Bulk --It's so confusing-- S6E4.png Bulk Biceps --Yeah!-- S6E4.png AB --then the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist!-- S6E4.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried S6E4.png Cutie Mark Crusaders back on the floor in confusion S6E4.png The CMC --harmonizing-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom feeling dizzy after the fall S6E4.png Apple Bloom feeling dizzy S6E4.png Apple Bloom crashes into pair of foals S6E4.png Apple Bloom crashes into another pair of foals S6E4.png Apple Bloom falling over dizzy S6E4.png Apple Bloom and foals in a pile on the floor S6E4.png Apple Bloom acting bitter S6E4.png Apple Bloom laughing sarcastically S6E4.png Apple Bloom --I looked all over town-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom --and I looked-- S6E4.png Tender Taps trembling with terror again S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing more energetically S6E4.png Tender Taps looking like a deer in headlights S6E4.png Испытания огнём Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png Spike biting his lips in fear S6E5.png Spike very nervous S6E5.png Twilight writing on her journal; the quill tickles Rarity's nose S6E5.png Garble climbs out of the hole dizzy S6E5.png Ember blushing and patting Spike's head S6E5.png Никаких вторых шансов Twilight giving Starlight a fake smile S06E06.png Twilight Sparkle giddy smile S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer embarrassed grin S6E6.png Starlight and Pinkie biting their lower lips S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer wincing S6E6.png Starlight about to use magic S6E6.png Big McIntosh screaming S6E6.png Applejack scowling at Starlight S6E6.png Rainbow spitting in Starlight's face S6E6.png Rainbow Dash in complete shock S6E6.png Rainbow Dash --never heard of the Wonderbolts-!-- S6E6.png Rainbow Dash --where have you been-!-- S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Twilight smiling contemptuously at Trixie S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer freaked out S6E6.png Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png Princess Celestia examining her fork S6E6.png Twilight getting even more worried S6E6.png Trixie laughing spitefully S6E6.png Starlight in shock and heartbreak S6E6.png Trixie woozy --behold-- S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Scootaloo hugging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo in derp-eyed excitement S6E7.png Rainbow Dash giving a very wide grin S6E7.png Rarity --we must know every detail!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash smirking S6E7.png Rainbow Dash wearing her uniform S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Rainbow Dash pouting S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling depressed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like a dog S6E7.png Rainbow Dash with buckteeth S6E7.png Spitfire shouts at Rainbow through a megaphone S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy from Spitfire's shouting S6E7.png Spitfire shouting --get off the runway!-- S6E7.png Pinkie Pie about to speed away S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Spitfire gives Rainbow her goggles back S6E7.png День очага Twilight and Spike in shock S6E8.png Spike shocked S6E8.png Snowfall Frost --I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!-- S6E8.png Snowfall Frost --skipped the day altogether-- S6E8.png Pipsqueak is sadden from losing his duck doll S06E08.png Professor Flintheart looking disapprovingly S6E8.png Twilight Sparkle blushing --I was not!-- S6E8.png Snowdash spits out cider gag S06E08.png Новости Седельного ряда Rarity --No spoilers!-- S6E9.png Fluttershy looking scared S6E9.png Pinkie feeling something in her nose S6E9.png Mr. Stripes hugs Rarity --You understand--- S6E9.png Plaid Stripes opens her mouth S6E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly --Turns out...-- S6E9.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide S6E9.png Rarity hits cup --But this is business!-- S6E9.png Rarity hears a startling sound S6E9.png Rarity looks mortified as Plaid Stripes walks away S6E9.png Coco Pommel about to sneeze again S6E9.png Plaid Stripes' overexcited smile S6E9.png Rarity about to lose her mind S6E9.png Rarity develops an eye twitch S6E9.png Rarity being overdramatic S6E9.png Pinkie clone in the adjacent diner booth S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle begging to organize S6E9.png Twilight --let me organize it!-- S6E9.png Rainbow Dash overdramatic --doomed!-- S6E9.png Pinkie Pie --what would Rarity want-!-- S6E9.png Rainbow Dash with a proud smirk S6E9.png Fluttershy crying S6E9.png Fluttershy grinning awkwardly S6E9.png Rainbow Dash grinning wide S6E9.png Rarity in wide-eyed awe S6E9.png Pinkie Pie adorably embarrassed S6E9.png Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png Выходной Эпплджек Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png Applejack is shocked S6E10.png Spike nearly drops the pie plates S6E10.png Rarity acting ecstatic S6E10.png Rarity bumping into Caramel S6E10.png Rarity biting her lower lip S6E10.png Rarity --won't consider starting her time-- S6E10.png Rarity pulling on her own face S6E10.png Rarity pouting S6E10.png Applejack trying to scare the pigs S6E10.png Applejack clucking like a chicken S6E10.png Rainbow embarrassed in front of her friends S6E10.png Братишка Флаттершай Zephyr Breeze makes a grand entrance S6E11.png Rainbow Dash gagging S6E11.png Rainbow Dash completely disgusted S6E11.png Fluttershy shouting --peeved-- S6E11.png Fluttershy covering her mouth; Rainbow in shock S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a duck-face S6E11.png Mrs. Shy takes an awkward pause S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze walking away sad S6E11.png Fluttershy's frustrated scowl S6E11.png Rainbow Dash with jaw hanging open S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rarity in complete shock S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking pitiful S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning awkwardly S6E11.png Добавь специй в свою жизнь Pinkie Pie grinning embarrassed S6E12.png Rarity looking repulsed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie looking repulsed S6E12.png Pinkie making a -blech- face S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie in another restaurant S6E12.png Pinkie Pie still doesn't like the food S6E12.png Pinkie Pie still repulsed by the food S6E12.png Pinkie Pie --we'll take one!-- S6E12.png Pinkie Pie blissful --so good!-- S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity listen to Coriander and Saffron argue S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne annoyed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie having disgust flashbacks S6E12.png Rarity in shock S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand with a smug smirk S6E12.png Pinkie Pie --what kind of food expert-- S6E12.png Pinkie Pie --that's insane!-- S6E12.png Rarity --make a lot of it!-- S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand narrowing her eyes S6E12.png en:Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces Категория:Галереи персонажей